Malachi Thomas
Malachi Thomas is a driver that first appeared in World Race Series 2018's Race #1 of Leg 1 at Road America. There he drove a Honda Prelude and started the race in 8th place. He finished the race in 9th place, 3 places under the top 6 required to move onto the second leg of the series, promptly eliminating him from the series. Driver Gallery prelude.PNG|Malachi on Lap 1 World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps Malachi Thomas made his 2nd WRS appearance while driving in World Race Series 2019's Swiss Alps Leg 1 event. He drove a 2011 Koenigsegg Agera and began in 8th place with a qualifying time of 1:48:32. While Malachi began in a rather insignificant position, he began to climb the ranks rather quickly. By the end of the race, he had managed to finish in 4th place, solidifying himself a position in the Leg 2 finale race for the 2019 series. As displayed by his driver information card, Malachi's car's engine was a 946hp twin-turbo V8, his representative country is the USA and his gender is male. Gallery 23t34t.JPG|Malachi seen in 5th place very early in the race. 45t3.JPG|Malachi behind Meghan Washington. 356346.JPG|Malachi in 4th place while going through a Swiss Alps tunnel. 56436.JPG|Malachi in 4th, seen from the hood view camera from Elias Mast's Zenvo on Lap 2. 678.JPG World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Due to his excellent Leg 1 finish, Malachi moved on to Leg 2 of the 2019 series, with the finale race being held at the Nurburgring in Germany. In this race, Malachi starts in an astounding 5th place with a qualifying time of 7:26:25, right behind World Race Series 2016 winner, William Kornhoff. For this race, Malachi drives a #62 2014 Ferrari 458 Italia GTA race car sponsored by Risi. While a 5th place start is hopeful, it does not guarantee a win, as the criteria for winning the series is outright 1st place. As a result, Malachi was not able to qualify to win the series as his final placement was 4th place. While he did not win the series, Malachi's run in WRS 2019 is respectable and will go down in WRS history. This race was Malachi's final WRS appearance. As displayed by his driver information card, Malachi's Ferrari is armed with a 465hp V8 engine. Gallery 536y45.JPG|Malachi (4th car back) om the Nurburgring club circuit. 56346.JPG|Malachi seen making turns on the club circuit early on in the race. 46573467.JPG|Malachi (foreground) on the full Nurburgring section. 523.JPG|Close-up fender shot. Trivia *In World Race Series 2019's Swiss Alps race, Malachi's Koenigsegg Agera is often confused with Maya Dumas's Koenigsegg One:1 when in fact they are entirely separate car models. *Malachi's WRS 2019: Finale car is often confused with Simon Abrelat's car from the same race. Both cars are 458 Italias and both are #62 cars. The defining difference is that Malachi's has more visual sponsor stickers and a green background "62" as opposed to a red one on Simon's car. Category:Racers Category:Honda Drivers Category:Honda Prelude Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Road America Category:Koenigsegg Drivers Category:Koenigsegg Agera Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Ferrari 458 Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps Category:WRS 2019 Finale